


Forbidden Desires (An Abzorbaloff/Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 Fanfiction)

by jetkid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Monsters, Pre-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Pre-Episode: s02e10 Love & Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetkid/pseuds/jetkid
Summary: He had been looking for her for so long and now he was so close. Once he had her nothing could stop him. Abzorbaloff and Cassandra, unstoppable and so madly in love. They are going to be together forever.
Relationships: Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17/Abzorbaloff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Forbidden Desires (An Abzorbaloff/Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 Fanfiction)

*this takes place BEFORE love and Monsters and BEFORE New Earth <3

Abzorbaloff exited his ship at the New New York station. This was his new beginning. Sadly, there would be no conquering this world, or any high levels of absorption (despite how desperately hungry he was). His goal here was quite simple: to find her. He knew she had to be around here somewhere, the final clue was simply coordinates, it was so obvious. Ah yes, the final clue, one out hundreds that he had to track down in his quest to find her. 

As he entered the epicenter of the city and neared hospital the smell became tangent. The air was so dank with it he could even taste her. The smell of Cassandra, his next conquest. Nothing could stop him now that he knew exactly where she was. She wanted him to find her, that’s why she left that first clue for him back at Clom.

The Sisters were very offended by Abzorbaloff charging through them. He didn’t need a map or a guide to know where to go, she was practically screaming for him at this point. In the basement, in the depths of the hospital where she’ll be safe and it’ll be private. 

“Oh Mistress! You have a visitor, Mistress!” Chip called, scrambling away from the door as Abzorbaloff entered.

“Let him in,” Cassandra smiled mischievously, “I’ve been waiting for him for so long.” 

“Oh there you are,” Abzorbaloff licked his lips as his near translucent prize came into view. “You look simply… absorbable.”

“Now don’t get carried away,” Cassandra smirked and eyed her lover carefully. He’s lost a bit of weight last she saw him, far too focused on clues to absorb beings. “Come closer, darling.”

Abzorbaloff stepped as close as he possibly could. Their faces were teasing inches apart as he slowly dragged the back of one nail across her skin, not enough to tear the delicate tissue but just enough to send ripples through her sheet.

“Oh it’s been so so long,” Cassandra cooed, admiring Abzorbaloff’s dark, lust-filled eyes.

Unable to contain himself for any longer he closed the gap and their lips locked. Abzorbaloff gripped her frame to keep himself upright as Cassandra attacked his mouth. The kiss was far from that of a gentle lover, teeth clashed together and lips were bitten raw and their tongues battled for dominance. A moan escaped from the back of Cassandra’s throat, something so dainty yet so needy. Just enough to send Abzorbaloff over the edge. He nearly knocked her frame over as he pushed his body up against her sheet, he needed as much skin to skin contact as possible. 

“Uh-Mistress?” Chip interrupted hesitantly, getting a little too close to the couple for comfort. “It’s time for your hourly moisturization.”

Abzorbaloff growled at Chip, offended by the interruption, and tempted to absorb him right then and there. He was about to cause mass destruction but then her soothing voice filled his ears.

“Oh, I suppose,” Cassandra sighed. “Don’t worry darling, we’ll have plenty of time together in the future, and plenty of new things to do once I’ve accessed my new body.”

“New body?”

“Yes, that is why I’m here at the hospital. I found an old psychograph buried down here and plan to use it as a means to escape my pitiful sheet-state,” Cassandra explained, a rare wave of self-doubt coming over her.

“But you’re beautiful the way you are,” Abzorbaloff inspected the psychograph carefully, fearful that any damaged equipment could cause harm to his lover. “Why change my darling?”

“To live! Oh to live and love for centuries more. Not to mention having a proper bipedal form will allow for more activities,” Cassandra smiled at him suggestively. 

“That does sound tempting,” Abzorbaloff turned to her, making a show of his trot back to her frame. His humorous walk earned a pleased laugh from Cassandra. If there was music on Clomp then it would surely be Cassandra’s sounds of joy and pleasure. 

“You and I, Zorby, together forever,” Cassandra hummed, happy that her lover has finally found her.

“Together we’ll conquer the universe,” he licked his lips in anticipation, the thought of absorbing every being until just him and his love remained made him so very hungry. “No one can stop us.”

“No, but we will have to take precautions.”

“Precautions?” Abzorbaloff turned to look up at Cassandra, “is that you’re calling it?”

“What do you mean my darling?” She asked, confused, and taken aback by his sudden shift in tone.

“Back on Clomp, when you left me all those years ago. Was that a precaution?”

“What? I was scared and I had to be certain your feelings were true! Besides, I still left you clues! You still found me!” Cassandra gasped, offended by the sudden accusations.

“Yes, I found you,” Abzorbaloff sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I found you after years and years of searching. Your trail was so long, what if I hadn’t made it in time? What if something went wrong and all I found was an empty frame?”

“Oh my Zorby,” Cassandra frowned, cursing herself for putting her love through so much pain. “People have tried to end me, but no one will ever stop me from coming back to you. Nothing can prevent us, I promise.”

“Truly?” Abzorbaloff looked up at her, his eyes shining with hope and love.

“Cross my skin-graph.” She met his eyes and smiled fondly.

Abzorbaloff then leaned up and kissed her gently. This was far more loving than their last kiss, there was no fighting or burning passion, just undeniable love. She gently sucked on his bottom lip while he caressed her sheet. Their tongues slid lazily over one another as they expressed their love without words. Abzorbaloff felt like he was on another plane of existence. There was nothing that could compare to being with Cassandra, even absorbing the strongest being in the universe could not compare to the feeling of her lips on his. They were meant to be together, meant to exist as one single being and once Cassandra obtained a bipedal form they could make that unity physical. 

“Oh Abzorbaloff,” Cassandra sighed contently between soft kisses. Everything was so perfect right now she felt like her heart was about to shatter its jar. 

Abzorbaloff pulled away from her mouth and kissed along her skin. He switched back and forth between caressing her frame and her sheet while his mouth explored her being. Every inch of soft, moisturized, stretched skin was kissed. No part of Cassandra was left untouched. Soon kissing was no longer enough and he began to nip and gently scrape his teeth along her skin. Her moans and whines beckoned him back to her mouth and he was met with a needy and wet kiss. Their love was unquestionable, but so was their desire. Cassandra ran her tongue against his bottom lip as a small warning before pushing it into Abzorbaloff’s mouth. He was not typically one to play the submissive, but for her, he’d do anything. He braced himself by holding onto her frame as she explored his mouth. Cassandra nipped at his lips and sucked on his tongue as she swallowed his moans greedily.

The two lovers went on like this for what both felt like an eternity and not enough time at all. They only broke once they were so rudely interrupted by Chip again.

“Mistress, it’s her. It’s the girl you said we were waiting for, Mistress.”

On the screen came up a young blonde woman, human, pretty, and no older than twenty.

“What do you need her for?” Abzorbaloff asked, feeling repulsed at the sight of the human.

“She is the first step in my transfer. I will take over her form until I find another bipedal more suitable.” Cassandra explained. Her excitement over the prey quickly went sour when she saw who was with her, “is it that blasted Doctor again? Oh he is dangerous.”

“Who?” 

“The Doctor, he’s a Time Lord,” Cassandra muttered, “he nearly killed me last time I saw him and he’ll do it again. He might even hurt you.”

“I won’t let any of that happen!”

“My love there’s nothing you can do,” Cassandra sighed. “I’ve dealt with him before, he’s best dealt with alone. I can’t let him hurt you.”

“We’ll defeat him together!” Abzorbaloff insisted.

“No!” Cassandra cried, “he’s too dangerous! I know it’s been so long, but I’ve hurt you too much already… I can’t let him hurt you too. Go!”

“No, I can’t leave you!” He held her frame, desperate for Cassandra to change her mind.

“It’s too late my darling. Leave before it’s too late. I’ll find you, I promise.”

Abzorbaloff leaned in for one final kiss. One last kiss of passion is all they have now, torn apart due to circumstance and vile villains.

“You’ll be safe anywhere but here, I’m sorry,” Cassandra whispered, a single tear streaming down her sheet. “I love you, goodbye.”

Those were the last words she said to him before Chip triggered the teleporter and sent Abzorbaloff back to the station. He wanted to charge back into the hospital, fight that vicious Doctor until he was absorbed, and then return to his lover, his prize. But that’s not what she wants, he reminded himself. She would want him to be safe, play it smart, enact revenge later. That’s exactly what he’ll do, he’ll play the long game. He can wait, he can research this Doctor and find his weakness, he can absorb the powers of the Time Lord and with that, return to his lover so they can take their rightful place as rulers of the universe. Abzorbaloff will see Cassandra again, and when he does he’ll be more powerful than ever and they will spend all of eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole thing, thank you, and please leave a kudos. If you disliked it, I won't apologize for my art. Please follow me on twitter @dtslefteyebrow <3


End file.
